thump thump thump
by shadowkin12
Summary: a redid i did of a lemon i read somewhere  sorry cant remember the name  and i own nothing! only the oc...cielxoc


Lumiere clutched the tiny cell phone in her hand tighter as she stared down at the sleek blackness of it. Her heart and head were in turmoil with one another, and she had no clue which one to actually listen too. She shifted on her knees, her black short shorts riding up her thighs just a bit.

She was sitting on the red carpeted floor just outside her closet door, clothes and random objects that had been pulled out of the closet lay all around her in her search for the object she clutched hard in her tiny pale hands.

She could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

She bit down on her plump pink lower lip with one of her canines. Her throat had suddenly gone dry as she flipped the phone open. Her fingers unconsciously used the buttons to search the contact list.

Her dark violet eyes stared down at the name that had popped up on the screen. Her body was stiff, her back slightly ached with how straight she was holding herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat and her eyes unconsciously closed as she hit the send button and lifted the phone to her ear.

Ciel shifted on the side of the bed, he clutched his head in his hands, his elbows placed on his black sweat pant clad knees. His blue eyes were shut tight, he could feel his head pounding in his ears.

A barely audible sigh escaped his lips as he stood up from the bed. He took a glance at the other occupant in the bed. Her unruly blond hair was splayed out around the pillow—his pillow. His jaw clenched unconsciously as he practically glared at the sleeping girl. He couldn't stand it—no—he hated it. His eyes closed momentarily before they snapped open at the noise of his cell phones ring tone.

His brow furrowed slightly as he made his way out of the room to the living room where his cell phone was placed on its charger. He snatched it up quickly and took one glance at the name displayed on the front screen before flipping it open. "Lumiere?"

Lumiere tensed on the other line, her eyes snapping open after hearing his husky voice on the other line, She was about to hang up just before he had picked up, "H-Hey…ci..el-kun…" her arm that wasn't holding the phone went to wrap around her slightly shaking form.

"U-Uhm…I'm sorry if I…woke you up…" her canine sunk into her lip hard, almost to the point where she could taste the metallic tint of her blood.

Ciel sat down on the couch after sneaking a peek at the hallway towards his bedroom, "What's the matter?" his voice was barely over a whisper. He may have hated it but he couldn't wake her up.

He ran his hand through his unruly blueish grayish {what is his hair color?} hair, "Are you okay?" He noted the slight quiver to her voice when she spoke.

Lumiere sniffled before smiling a small smile, Ciel always knew when something was wrong with her, even though it was sort of obvious. "I…just…uhm…" her gaze shifted to her messy bed, her covers were thrown off it and the sheets were coming off the mattress.

Her pillow lay on the other side of the room where she had thrown it. Lumiere swallowed as she leaned against her nightstand. She felt the tears slowly slide down her cheeks. "I…" She felt she couldn't say it but she had to get it out.

Lumiere sighed, "Ciel-kun…I miss you…"

Ciel paused momentarily, his eyes softening as the words rolled of her lips, "Lumiere…" there was a slight ting of sadness to his voice and he knew she heard it. He closed his eyes, "Me too…"

He recalled why he was awake in the first place, she came to mind. Her beautiful smiling face, her sparkling violet eyes in the sunlight. She was laughing at him, he remembered. Her laugh was intoxicating, like bells to his ears. He missed it.

Lumiere smiled bitterly, "W-will you…" She bit her lip again, she wasn't sure if she should ask or not so she asked something different. "How are you?"

Her dull eyes glanced around the room, it was dark, so she knew it was very late, but she didn't really care. She had to hear his voice, she had to talk to him.

Ciel leaned back against the couch, her voice was like music to his ears, "I'm…okay…" it was a lie, he knew, and he knew she knew. He was wrecked without her. Ciel sighed, He couldn't remember why they had broken up. Oh yeah…it was a fight…a stupid fight.

"Lumiere…" Her name rolled of his tongue and he loved it.

Lumiere let a genuine smile come back to her lips, she loved the way he said her name. Her eyes glazed over slightly as she remembered the many ways he would say her name. She took a deep breath, "Will you come over?"

She knew that it was a long shot but she just had to ask. She felt like she couldn't be alone. She glanced down at her wrist, there was a slight purplish tint to it…in the shape of a hand. Her eyes narrowed as more tears rolled down her cheeks like a never ending river. His hand.

Ciel eyes narrowed, "What about…him?" He didn't try to hide the disgust that made its way into his tone, and he didn't care. He hated the man he was referring too, because he knew that he was part of the reason he lost her. "It might start a fight again."

He remembered the fight, he had gotten into a fist fight with her 'current boyfriend' when they had broken up. A silence came over the line and his brow furrow. "Lumiere?" He heard her take a quick intake of breath and instantly knew she was crying, "Whats the matter? Did he hurt you?"

He didn't care that his voice rose a bit and he most likely woke up the woman asleep in his bed,"Tell me." He hissed out when she didn't answer him.

"Y-yes…"

Ciel barely registered that his phone was on the floor in little pieces across the room where it had hit the wall before he was out the door, ignoring the calls of the red haired woman who had woken up and was now standing in his hallway, "Ciel-kun?"

She stared after him as he grabbed his coat and practically tore the door off the hinges "Leave." He hissed over his shoulder at her and she had to do a double take. "W-what?" But he was already gone.

Lumiere stared down at the phone in her hand, after she had finally answered Ciel the thing she heard was a smash and the line had went dead. The dial tone hurt her ears, her head was pounding and her tears never stopped.

She dropped the phone after closing it on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest, her sniffled and sobs were the only thing heard in the room, "c-ciel-kun…"

She didn't know how long she had sat there and sobbed, but her eyes were hurting from her constant crying. Lumiere's head shot up when she heard her front door being slammed open. "Lumiere!"

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened but no words came out, she closed it again when the one who had called her walked through her bedroom door clad in his night shirt and black pants, "Lumiere." Ciel went over to her and kneeled beside before pulling her up to her knees.

"Let me see." He stared at her face, her lip was cut and she had a small bruise on her left cheek bone. He felt his blood boil, "I kill the bastard." Ciel made a move to get up but Lumiere latched onto his bicep.

"P-please…Ciel-kun…Stay…" Her bloodshot eyes stared up at him pleadingly and he sighed before moving back down to her, "Lumiere…" He cupped her face between his hands gently and leaned his forehead against hers before pulling her possessively to his broad chest.

Lumiere let her eyes close and she reveled in the smell of Ciel, it calmed her down until her sobs were nomore then slight tremors. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands before looking up at Ciel.

"I'm…so glad you came…" Her pale pink lips formed a smile that Ciel hadnt seen in months, the smile that she only smiled for him. His eyes narrowed on her, "I'm sorry Ciel-kun…" She looked down at her lap from her perch on Ciels.

"I…That fight…it was stupid…" She bit her lip a moment before shaking her head and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "I missed you so much." Her voice was muffled from his shirt but he heard her.

Ciel wrapped his arms around her petite waist, "Lumiere…" He leaned his head against her shoulder and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, "I love you." He whispered before inhaling her scent deeply.

He felt her stiffen in his arms before feeling her lips ghost over his neck into a smile, "I love you too…Ciel-kun."

Ciel pulled her away from him to arms length before pressing his lips against hers gently, She whimpered at the contact but not out of physical pain. Her tears started up again as they fell silently down her cheeks, Ciel wiped them away with the pad of his thumb as he moved his lips against hers.

Lumiere returned the kiss wholeheartedly her arms pulling him towards her, her body pressed up against his. Ciel could feel every curve of her body against him and it made him inwardly shudder. "Ciel-kun…"

A slight moan erupted from Lumiere's throat when Ciel ran his lips down her neck. Ciel bit down on her collar bone where she was most sensitive as he ran his fingers through her long silver hair down to the base of her neck. She shuddered when he started to massage a sensitive part of her neck with his hand.

Ciel let his other arm wrap around her back just above her waist to hold her to him, Lumiere was mewling softly in his ear as he stood up with her, her legs instinctively going around his waist as he did so.

His lips never left her neck as he suckled on the skin there, leaving red marks in his wake. Lumiere could hear him mutter softly against her neck and she smiled up at him when he practically threw her on the bed. Ciel stared down at her, his blue eyes taking in every single thing that was the silver haired goddess.

Lumiere shook slightly when his piercing gaze landed on her own, they stared at each other, as if he was the predator and she was his prey. And she was, she inwardly mused. And she loved it.

Lumiere could see the thoughts running through his head by looking into his soft dark blue eyes,

Mine. Mine. Mine.

Ciel removed his shirt from his body before laying himself gently ontop of her. "Ciel-kun…" She let him run his hands down her body to the hem of her red tank top, before pulling it over her head slowly. Lumiere tossed a strand of silver hair from her face with a flick of her neck before looking at him with glazed over violet eyes.

Ciel smirked, "Your eyes are darker." It was a fact, he knew her eyes got darker from the original demon violet to dark sparkling violet {I know not much of a change} when she was craving him. Lumiere smiled up at him, "You know why." Ciel's smirk widened into an almost smile before lips clashed.

Lumiere mewled as her lips were crushed under the bruising force, she knew he was probably making up for lost time. Ciel slowly—making sure to brush her skin lightly as he did so- reached down to slide her shorts from her body noticing the small Phantomhive symble on the corner of them, his eyes flicked up to her and he noticed the blush across her cheeks.

"I…love these shorts." It was an excuse, yes she knew he knew. His hands worked slowly on untying her pretty white panties from her hips. Their eyes never leaving each others, blue clashing violently with violet.

Lumiere watched in anticipation before deeming it unfair that she was already undressed fully when he was still half dressed so she took it upon herself to make it fair by sitting up before he could get back to her and pulling down his pants, her eyes never leaving his. She bit her lip as she stared at him, he watched her, his eyes having a superior air to them.

Lumiere stared in amazement at the fact that he wasn't wearing boxers and there in front of her was her prize. She couldn't stop the blush from forming across her already flushed cheeks at how hard he already was, she decided to tease a bit, she wrapped her tiny fingers around his member, smiling at the hitch in his breath, "Miss me?"

He growled lowly in the back of his throat as she ran her hands up and down his shaft slowly, her eyes laughing at his tenseness, "You have no idea." Her eyes widened when he grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her back against the mattress. A squeal escaped her when she hit the mattress with a muffled thump.

Ciel tilted his head to the side and eyed her with his now crimson eyes as if she were his next meal { yes he is a demon too} . She was, He mused. Lumiere's lips trembled slightly as she stared up at him with wide violet eyes. Her heart was beating so loudly she could hear it and she was sure he could also.

_Thump. _.

Ciel placed his knee on the bed, slowly inching his way towards her, his crimson eyes running over her body carefully. Lumiere opened her mouth but her voice had escaped her so she just closed it. Ciel let his lips trail from her left ankle up to her thigh but skipped over her dripping warmth causing her to squirm.

She whined, "Ciel-kun…please…I need you now…" Lumiere bit her lip and closed her eyes when he ignored her and started placing open mouth kisses over her flat tummy and up to her breasts, kissing each and flicking his tongue out to lick her hardened nipples. Lumiere moaned lowly and arched her back up off the mattress.

"Ciel-kun…" She gasped and her eyes snapped open when he bit down hard on one of her nipples. "Ngh…" She started tossing her head back and forth, "Ciel-kun…" Lumiere grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, Ciel's jaw clenched, as he was pulled back up to her. Her eyes were blazing as she glared at him.

"Take me. NOW!" Ciel just smirked and the hand in his hair pulled tighter, he swallowed. He felt his hardened member twitch slightly when she did that. His smirk widened, "Okay Okay…as you wish." Lumiere sighed inaudibly in relief and smiled.

Ciel kissed her, a soft and sweet kiss completely unlike the possessive and rough ones he gave her earlier. This one made her heart flutter, "Mnn…" Lumiere exhaled out of her nose when she felt his hard length probing at her entrance.

Ciel held his length in his left hand as he slowly ran it up and down her soaking wet slit, he was teasing her. "C-ci…" Lumiere didn't get to finish her sentence when she threw her head back and clenched her jaw shut as he pushed into her.

Ciel grunted, "Damnit…" She was tight, he was glad, it meant she hadn't been with anybody since the last time with him. He wasn't even halfway into her when he had to stop, she had called out in pain, "Ciel-kun…w-wait…"

Lumiere swallowed audibly as tears came to her eyes. She knew it would hurt slightly because she hadn't been with anybody since Ciel and his size didn't help it any. Lumiere let out a sigh of relief when Ciel started kissing her face, murmuring apologees over and over again.

Lumiere smiled, "Ok…" Ciel looked at her from the corner of his eyes and nodded before he started moving again. Lumiere rolled her hips as he slowly thrusted into her. Ciel grunted, even though she had stretched to accommodate his size she was still insanely tight. Lumiere closed her eyes, her arms snaking around his neck and pulling herself up to where she was against him, her hips continued to roll in sync with his slow and gentle thrusts.

They had made love before but this, this was just…incredible. Lumiere's tears slid down her cheeks, it felt so incredibly good. Ciel was the only one who could make her feel this way. Ciel's brow furrowed as sweat started to drip down his temple, the speed they were going at was good but it was also too slow for both of them now.

Lumiere tilted her head to the side when Ciel went to nibble on her neck, She rolled her hips again, this time pushing up onto his member, Lumiere almost sighed, he wasn't even all the way in yet, "Faster…Ciel-kun…" She felt him smirk, and she got the feeling it was a very devilish one. Lumiere's eyes widened when he thrusted into her hard and fast all the way to the hilt, "Ah!"

Ciel let out a breath before pulling out again and thrusting in again, he pushed Lumiere against the bed, his arms wrapped around her waist as her back arched, "Ngh…" Lumiere bit down on his shoulder when he thrusted into her faster, she began to writhe under him.

She met his pace with her own thrusts, faster, harder, deeper. "C-Ciel-kun…I'm…" She moved her hips faster, as did Ciel. Ciel felt her walls clench tighter around and knew she was close, and the feeling in his lower stomach was telling him he was as well.

"Ah! Harder Ciel-kun." Ciel did as he was told, he felt like he was about to burst, "Ohh…Ciel-kun, Almost…" Her pants were heavy and it was hot in the room, Ciel clenched his jaw and thrusted once more, bringing her over the edge, "AHHHH! Nghhh…" Ciel grunted as her orgasm triggered his own and he came hard inside of her. Fire spread throughout both their bodies causing them to collapse at the same time.

Lumiere blushed at the warmth that filled her womb as she rode out her intense orgasm, she was still moving, her hips jerking every once in a while as her inner walls continued to clench around ciel, taking in everything he had to offer her. ciel took deep breaths to calm his breathing after his vision had come back.

lumiere smiled after regaining herself and looked over at ciel who had his head buried in the crook of her neck, "God I missed you." He chuckled lowly before lifting his head lazily to look at her, he was still inside of her but she didn't mind, He smirked at her and she smiled and after pulling some hair out of her face leaned over to place a chaste kiss to his lips, "I love you ciel-kun."

They stared at each other, their fingers and legs intertwined with each other, and lumiere was almost asleep when she heard him murmur, "I love you more." She smiled.


End file.
